I Want You Back
by xXvk16Xx
Summary: a songfic about nalu...i want you back by: cher lloyd,,,be careful some word are inappropriate... I DO NOT I REPEAT I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL HIRO MASHIMA DOES...well then carry on it wont hurt if you give some of your time to read my short fanfiction it's only 728 words, wouldn't hurt right?


**hi this is a song fic.**

_Hey, boy you never had much game_

_Thought I needed to upgrade  
So I went and walked away way way  
Uh_

* * *

"Maybe we should just break up, you never really paid attention to me!"i said

"Maybe because your not here, instead your in fucking blue pegasus having fun with those fucking womanizers!"he answered back

"You know what, i can't take it anymore, i'm hanging out with them cu'z your right there with your fucking childhood friend taking missions without me, and besides your fucking all over her!"i snapped

"yeah, like your not doing the same behind my back!"he answered

"Well excuse me for having this feeling called _jealousy_!", "well who wouldn't? shes your childhood friend, **_your fucking childhood_****_friend!_**, and i'm just a girl you met me for like who knows!" i said "and you know what?, i don't like arguing, so goodbye and see you at the guild"i as i _walk away _

* * *

_Now, I see you've been hanging out  
With that other girl in town  
Looking like a pair of clowns clowns clowns  
Uh_

* * *

I saw them my so called _ex _Natsu with his _childhood friend _Lisanna running around the park _making fun_ of them selves.

* * *

_Remember all the things that you and I did first?  
And now you're doing them with her  
Remember all the things that you and I did first?  
You got me, got me like this  
Uh  
And now you're taking her to every restaurant  
And everywhere we went, come on!  
And now you're taking her to every restaurant  
You got me, got me like this  
Uh_

* * *

"I'm such an idiot, Levy-chan", "why did i even broke up with him?"i said

"It's okay i'm here"she said

"We _went ice skating_ to our first day, we _always eat at that restaurant_"i said sobbing

"It's okay let it all out"she said

"It's just _driving me crazy_"i said

* * *

_Boy you can say anything you wanna  
I don't give a shh, no one else can have ya  
I want you back  
I want you back  
Wa-want you, want you back  
Uh  
I broke it off thinking you'd be cryin'  
Now I feel like shh looking at you flyin'  
I want you back  
I want you back  
Wa-want you, want you back  
Uh_

* * *

"I can't stand it anymore, **_i want him back_**!" i said "Levy-chan, help me"

"okay.. okay.. just shush" she said

* * *

_Please, this ain't even jealousy (jealousy)_  
_She ain't got a thing on me (a thing on me)_  
_Tryin' to rock them ugly jeans jeans jeans_  
_Uh_  
_You clearly didn't think this through_  
_If what I've been told is true_  
_You'll be crawling back like boo hoo hoo_  
_Uh_

* * *

There she is Lisanna looking like me, wearing the same _jeans _as me, although i doesn't look good on her **(no offense)**

* * *

"Hey Natsu, i'm sorry i said those thing but hear me out", i said

"Remember all the things that you and I did first?"he nodded "And now you're doing them with her"

"And now you're taking her to every restaurant,and everywhere we went, come on!", "you got me like this"

"Natsu, you can say anything you wanna i don't give a shit, no one else can have ya", "i want you back"

"I broke it off thinking you'd be cryin,'now I feel like shit looking at you flyin"

"i thought you'd still be mine, when I kissed you goodbye", "and you might be with her, but I still had you first"

"_**Natsu Dragneel, i want you back**_"i said i tried to walk away but instead he grabbed my wrist and cupped my face kissing me, after a couple of seconds we broke apart.

"Lucy i'm sorry for the bad things i said but, _**i also want you back**_"he said

"But what about Lisanna?"i asked

"I'm sorry but were just making you jealous", "so are?"

"yes"i said then he kissed me again

* * *

_4 months later~_

Natsu and Lucy got married. Had more faith and trust with each other. Learn how to forgive _more_. After they got back together they never _ever _lied to each other _again_.

* * *

**well it's really nothing thanks for reading tho...**

**i want you back by: cher lloyd**

**BTW i don't own ****_anything_**, **even my life it belong to god...and i'm thankful for that**

_**I LOVE FAIRY TAIL AND **_**_I WISH I WAS THERE_**

**bbbyyyeeeiii**

**ri-chan :3**


End file.
